La inseguridad de Taichi Yagami
by Ozanai
Summary: Taichi preferiría enfrentarse una y mil veces más al Club de fan de Sora Takenouchi que a la chica en cuestión.
**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis historias sin fines de lucro.**

 **Aviso: Esta historia participa en la actividad 14 de marzo del Topic Taiora del Foro** _**Proyecto 1-8**_ **, y es la continuación de "Taichi versus Club de fan Sora Takenouchi" de Genee.**

* * *

 **La inseguridad de Taichi Yagami**

Fastidioso. Si tuviera que describir mi día, sería así. El club de fans de Sora Takenouchi, a quien yo (no ellas) conozco de toda la vida, no había dejado sus ataques hacia mí. Aunque debía agradecer que sus tretas hubieran disminuido de intensidad en comparación al primer día, eso no lo convertía en algo que disfrutara. Cómo se habían enterado de lo que sucedió, seguía siendo un completo misterio para mí.

Amontoné las cartas esparcidas por mi casillero y las arrojé sin cuidado alguno a mi maleta. Amenazas de muerte, seguramente. Colgué la correa sobre mi hombro, preparado para marcharme del instituto cuando algo me empujó.

―Inmaduras ―murmuré entre dientes al ser golpeado por la mochila de una chica extraña.

La observé andar por el pasillo como si no se hubiera enterado de lo que me hizo. Maldición.

―Taichi ―escuché que me llamaba Sora.

Si creía que las cosas no podían ir peor, me equivoqué.

―Sora.  
―¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no te presentaste a la orientación? ― puse una mueca de fastidio ante su pequeña reprimenda. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero cada vez que Sora hacía eso sentía calidez en mi pecho.

―Sí, sí ―respondí sin mucho interés, ignorando lo tierna que se veía con el ceño fruncido.

Después de ser regañado a mitad del pasillo por Sora, me encaminé hacia donde mi bicicleta.

 _Maldición_. Suspiré mientras sujetaba parte de mi cabello con la mano que tenía libre, de nuevo esas chicas. Arrojé mi mochila hacia la llanta delantera de la bicicleta, tomé los sobres y papeles doblados para aventarlos al basurero más cercano. No sabía cómo seguiría soportando las travesuras de ese odioso club.

•••

No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que Yamato y yo compartíamos una charla en un parque de juegos infantiles.  
A diferencia de él, que se sentaba en el borde de la fuente, yo no tenía inconveniente con descansar sobre la tierra, como cuando Sora y yo regresábamos de un partido y nos quedábamos platicando.

―¡Taichi imbécil! ―Yamato se puso en pie de un salto, seguramente para lanzar su griterío cerca de mis oídos― ¿por qué no me dijiste? No, ¿por qué no hiciste nada!

Sentí una ligera opresión en el pecho, eso era lo que yo me preguntaba, sin embargo no era tan sencillo como Yamato lo hacía sonar. Exhalé ruidosamente, revolviéndome el cabello.

―No es tan fácil como crees ―murmuré encogiendo las piernas.  
―¿Cómo es, entonces! ―gritó jalándome del cuello de la camisa― ¿Qué pasó con querer regalarle chocolate Honmei? Pasamos por esa horrible experiencia en la cocina. Al final ella te obsequia uno y tú no haces nada ¿No se supone que la amas!  
El puño de Yamato impactó limpiamente en mi mejilla. En el fondo deseaba regresarle el golpe a mi amigo, pero sus palabras hicieron mella en mí.  
―¿Por qué no hiciste nada, Taichi? ―sujetó el nudo de mi corbata, listo para regalarme otro puñetazo ―. Si Sora dio el primer paso, no sé qué estás esperando.  
―Sora fingió que no ocurrió ―Yamato aflojó su agarre, al parecer eso lo sorprendió aún más, quizá en otra ocasión me hubiera burlado de él―. Después de que me entregó su chocolate, desapareció de la escuela, no la volví a ver. Al día siguiente actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.  
―No entiendo qué sucede ―murmuró Yamato, volviendo a su lugar.  
―Sólo déjalo estar. No quiero presionarla, porque yo tampoco entiendo lo que sucede.  
―¿Por eso tu bicicleta tenía la llantas ponchadas el otro día? ―Yamato me lanzó una sonrisa burlona que me hizo desear estamparle un golpe en su blanco rostro.  
―Sí ¡Esas chicas están dementes!  
―Taichi, ¿estás siendo atacado por un grupo de niñas?  
―Hey, no te rías, cuchillo de ramen ―y el efecto fue inmediato, la risa de Yamato cesó.

―¿Le darás algo a Sora para el día Blanco?  
―Eso planeaba… pero, no lo sé, cuchillo.  
―Idiota.

•••

Sora. Sora. Sora. Me arrojé pesadamente hacia mi cama, sintiendo que terminaría de volverme loco. Durante todo un mes la actitud de Sora me había torturado; incluso podría soportar las bromas de su torpe club de fans.

Observé la cajita blanca que descansaba en el escritorio, permitiendo que los pensamientos que me han abordado en el último mes me consumieran.  
Durante años fantaseé, secretamente, por supuesto, que Sora me correspondiera, que me diera una señal para lanzarme a confesarle mis sentimientos, y cuando creo que todo estará bien, que al fin será nuestro momento, finge que no sucedió. ¿Qué debería hacer? Sora es mi mayor tesoro, no soportaría perderla, ¿y si ella quería que le diera una respuesta después de que me entregó su chocolate? Me levanté abruptamente de la cama, golpeándome con la madera de la cama de arriba.

―Demonios ―me quejé sobándome la frente.

Caminé con decisión hacia la puerta de mi recamara, convencido de que debía enfrentar a Sora, demostrarle que su amigo no es ningún cobarde. ¿Y si descubrió que no siente nada por mí después de darme el chocolate? Detuve mi mano sobre el pomo, congelándome por completo, sin saber cuál sería mi siguiente paso. Exclamé una maldición por lo bajo antes de volver a mi cama.

•••

Volver a casa a pie, arrastrando la bicicleta con las llantas ponchadas (gracias, club de Sora), me llevó menos tiempo que la casi hora que llevaba dando vueltas frente al departamento Takenouchi. De repente el obsequio que le compré a Sora ya no me parecía tan adecuado; el pensar que podría enojarse tanto conmigo me hacía dudar terriblemente.

―Valor, Taichi. Valor ―me animé, acercando el puño hacia la puerta.  
―Taichi… ―Sora me llamó confundida desde el interior de su apartamento.  
―Sora ―respondí patidifuso, con el puño alzado todavía.  
―¿Qué sucede, Taichi?

Sentí que el aire se me escapaba, Sora se veía tan consternada que los nervios me invadieron nuevamente.  
―Eh, yo… bueno ―cuando me atreví a mirar a los ojos de Sora algo en mi interior se removió por completo, el brillo en su mirada me infundió valor―. Es para ti.

Sora tomó la caja que le ofrecía. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente los míos, enviando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo.  
La observé deshacer suavemente el listón rojo que envolvían la cajita, con el corazón amenazando con salirse de mi pecho. La sensación no aminoró cuando hubo destapado el obsequio.  
Sora lo miró anonadada, y yo quise salir corriendo de ahí, las piernas me flaquearon y me costaba respirar.

―Taichi tonto ―sollozó Sora cubriéndose los labios con la mano que tenía libre. Sentí cómo el alma se me caí a los pies.  
Quise arrojarme por la borda del edificio, arrepintiéndome de lo que hice. En un estúpido arranque de felicidad, el día que recibí el chocolate de Sora me apresuré para conseguirle un obsequio. Un broche para el cabello por el cual ella lloraba, hubiera preferido que me gritara y cerrara la puerta a verla llorar por mi culpa.

―Sora, lo la―  
Los labios de Sora sobre los míos causaron una revolución en mi cabeza, el estómago me dio un vuelco y creí que me desmayaría en ese instante. Me sujeté a lo único que me daba seguridad en este mundo, Sora. Me abracé a ella como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Y de repente, nada importó, los días de agonía por la indiferencia de Sora, los pensamientos caóticos, mis inseguridades, ni siquiera las bromas absurdas del club de fans. Volvería a pasar por todo eso las veces necesarias para tener a Sora a mi lado.

•••

Yamato recibió dulces en su escritorio al día siguiente con una nota.

"Gracias por el mensaje,  
Sora"

* * *

Sí, Sora salió del apartamento porque alguien, muy convenientemente, le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole que saliera. Fin.

Sé que me quedó horrible, y ofrezco una sincera disculpa a Genee, porque es la continuación de su OS y a Leiram, porque es su reto.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
